


each day, you'd rise with me

by seadeepy



Series: OTP Drabble Project [62]
Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Post-Canon, idk what to tell you, they're cute your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: Inigo checks in with Fezzik as they ride away from Florin.
Relationships: Fezzik/Inigo Montoya
Series: OTP Drabble Project [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985959
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	each day, you'd rise with me

**Author's Note:**

> > Because I am who I am, I have a spreadsheet where I’ve been listing every fictional couple that’s stolen my heart since approximately 2013. And now that I write fanfic, I thought: what if I did one lil drabble for each pairing? My recollection of canon for many of these is sketchy at best, but they’re only 100 words each, so.... enjoy!
> 
>   
> I'm mostly joking about this ship but like... am I tho. It's just that Inigo is one of the only people to pay attention to Fezzik and care about him??
> 
> Title is from "Sunlight" by Hozier.

Inigo urges his horse level with Fezzik, who is frowning at the rising sun with less enthusiasm than Inigo expected, considering their dashing and improbable escape.

"Does something bother you?" Inigo asks. He has experienced both absolute despair and fierce triumph tonight, and blood still leaks from his dagger wound. He is exhausted, but Fezzik deserves someone checking in on him.

"If you become a pirate, will you leave me behind?" Fezzik says.

Inigo blinks in astonishment. "Never," he says vehemently. "No, you must come with me. We will be pirates together."

Fezzik's smile is as warm as the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated <3


End file.
